One boy One Girl
by Gabriella Janeway
Summary: Songfic Based on the song with the same name. It followes Minerva and Albus's relationship.


Title: One Boy, One Girl

Summery: A look at Minerva and Albus's relationship.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters. This was just made for fun.

* * *

_He finally gave in to his friend's girlfriend when she said "there's someone you should meet"  
_

" Albus you really should meet her once."

" Roland I am very happy being single. Severus will you please talk some sense into your girlfriend."

Severus gave him one of his smirks. " Sorry old pal I can't, you know I would never win."

Albus just shook his head. " Ok I'll go. Will you at least tell me who she is?"

Rolanda just looked at him. " No it's a surprise."

* * *

_At a crowded restaurant way cross town, he waited impatiently  
When she walked in, their eyes met,  
And they both stared  
Right there and then,  
Everyone else disappeared, but _

_One boy, one girl,  
Two hearts beating wildly,  
To put it mildly, it was love at first sight.  
He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away  
This was the day they'd been waiting for all their lives.  
For a moment the whole world  
Revolved around one boy, and one girl _

Albus sat in a little booth in a restaurant in London. His blind date was already ten minutes late. The restaurant was usually very quiet, but tonight it was very crowed. He was about to leave when he saw the most beautiful women he had ever seen walked into the restaurant. He knew her though they had met before. Surely she wasn't' here to have dinner with him. She gave a smile to the waiter as he pointed her to Albus's table. She stopped when she realized who he was.

" Albus." he stood and greeted her. " Hello Minerva."

" I take it your the man that Ro set me up with?" He pulled out her chair.

" Guilty." She smiled at him and he smiled at her and soon nobody else was in the room.

" I'm glad, because I have been keeping something from you all these years."

" What is that Min."

" I love you."

" I love you to my Tabby."

* * *

_In no time at all, they were standing there in the front of a little church  
Among their friends and family, repeating those sacred words.  
The preacher said "son, kiss your bride"  
And he raised her veil  
Like the night they met,  
Time just stood still, for _

_One boy, one girl,  
Two hearts beating wildly,  
To put it mildly, it was love at first sight.  
He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away  
This was the day they'd been waiting for all their lives.  
For a moment the whole world  
Revolved around one boy, and one girl _

Not even six months after that date Minerva and Albus were standing in front of an alter. Severus and Rolanda were the maid of honor and the best man. The preacher turned to them and said would you like to recite your vows.

Albus took Minerva's hand into his. " Minerva you are the light of my life. Sine the first time I had set my eyes on you I have been in love. You make me the happiest man in the universe. I can't ever imagine spending another day without you by my side."

Minerva looked at Albus. " Albus I could not imagined someone more perfect. You are an amazing person, you are my rock. I never want to wake up without you beside me again."

The preacher looked at them and said "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Albus bend down and kissed the love of his life. In that moment it felt like there was no one else around. They both smiled at each other and realized what they had missed.

* * *

_He was holding her hand when the doctor looked up and grinned,  
"Congratulations, twins"  
One boy, one girl  
Two hearts beating wildly  
To put it mildly, it was love at first sight.  
He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away  
This was the day they'd been waiting for all their lives,  
And for a moment the whole world,  
Revolved around one boy, and one girl _

Minerva was laying on the hospital bed with Albus holding her had waiting for poppy. Today was the day they were going to hear the heartbeat and find out the sex of their first child.

" Tabby are you nervous?"

" No just a little excited." He bent down and kissed her. Poppy walked in and ran a few tests. She came back with a goofy grin.

" Well kids I have some good news."

" What poppy?"

" Well, you are having twins Minerva."

" Really? Oh Albus I am so happy." He kissed her.

" So am I tabby. Poppy what are they."

" You are having one boy and one girl. Both babies are doing just fine."

After their appointment the couple went back to their quarters, and reflected on the babies they were going to have.

" Albus."

" Yes Tabby."

" You realize this is the fairy tale I have always wanted. You are amazing."

" I love you Tabby, and you are the one who is amazing for loving me and giving me the greatest gift of my life."

" I love you to Albus.

The End.


End file.
